Character list
These are the characters that appear in the world of Rakenzarn. Party members: The party members are divided into two categories: Playable (obviously the party members) and Support (essentially aid the party members). Each Playable can be distinguished by their types in the following: *'Jack-of-all-trades' good at everything, the best at nothing *'Fragile Speedster' but fast *'Black Mage 'that use offensive spells and rarely has mild physical strength. However, they are vulnerable to physical attacks *'White Mage 'that use healing spells and rarely has supportive spells. Like the Attack Mages, they are vulnerable to physical attacks *'Buffer' on strengthening allies and weakening enemies *'Glass Cannon' offense, but has weak defense *'Mighty Glacier' and resistant, but slow *'Stone Wall' defense, but has weak offense *'Lightning Bruiser' tough, and fast. The best of the types but shares 'that one' weakness, which can kill the character easily *'Gradual Grinder' abilities that deal damage over time, steadily wearing the enemies down The Support can be summoned via Support Cards; they can be equipped for most Playables. Their skills can be either offensive or buffs, which have different effects for each Playable (some can be very effective but some are not). Their support can be distinguished by *'Offense' an attack *'Heal' special healing properties and even buffs *'Aid' skills such as scanning enemies 'Playables' *Kyuu *Kite (Fragile Speedster) *Dark Magician Girl (Black Mage) *Sakura Kasugano (Fragile Speedster) *Kanata (Jack-of-all-trades) *Nina (White Mage) *Noel Vermillion (Glass Cannon) *Kanon (Lightning Bruiser) *Luigi (Stone Wall) *Donald Duck (Black Mage) *Daffy Duck (Jack-of-all-trades) *Ed (Mighty Glacier) *Edd (Buffer) *Eddy (Gradual Grinder) *Mario (Glass Cannon) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Fragile Speedster) *Dirk the Daring (Glass Cannon) *Axel Akamura (OC: Lightning Bruiser) *Tails (Stone Wall) *Tomba (Lightning Bruiser) *Felicia (Fragile Speedster) *Nanael (Glass Cannon) *Atossa (OC: Buffer) *Yuri Lowell (Glass Cannon) *Yuffie (Fragile Speedster/Gradual Grinder) *Negi Springfield (Black Mage) *Maxwell (OC: Jack-of-all-trades) *Link (Mighty Glacier) *Asuna (Glass Cannon) *Cain Argol (OC: Lightning Bruiser) *Mitsuba (Glass Cannon) *Nowa (Fragile Speedster) *Cornell (Jack of all stats) *Toriko (Lightning Bruiser) Other confirmed Playables are: *Mana Tatsumiya (Glass Cannon) *Makoto Naegi (Gradual Grinder) *Derpy Hooves (Fragile Speedster/Buffer) * Reiko Hinomoto *Hayate (Lightning Bruiser) *Karas (TBA) *Lilith (TBA) *Harqs (OC: TBA) *Nemean Primalstorm (OC: Lightning Bruiser/Buffer) *John Constantine (TBA) 'Support' *Konoka Konoe (Heal) *Setsuna Sakurazaki (Offense) *Nodoka Miyazaki (Aid) *Makie Sasaki (Heal) *Goofy (Offense) *Knuckles (Offense) *Finn (Offense) *Jake (Aid) *Taz (Offense) *Metallia (Offense) *Vector the Crocodile (Offense-Aid) Non-Playable: Canon Characters *Goku *Judith *Krillin *Piccolo *Megumi Minami *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Vegeta *Kazumi Asakura *Sayo Aisaka *Prinny *Zazie Rainyday *Crash Bandicoot *Becky *Kurumi Momose *Alleyne *Balmung *Tayuya *Light Yagami *Peach *Toad(s) *Koopa(s) *Wario *Waluigi *Chao(s) *Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury *Chizuko Mikamo *The Seven Sisters of Purgatory Guest Characters *Suki *Carol *Serena *Elvina *Rui *Cynthia *Crystal Antagonists: Saint Lords *Ganondorf *Dyrr Agarach *Fate Averruncus *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Cooler *Kefka *Doctor Doom *Loki *Wesker *Joker *Shang Tsung Subordinates *Death *Sephiroth *Pete *Black Adam *Deathstroke *Boba Fett *Majin Buu *Bane *Carnage *Grimmjow *Golbez *Electro *Zazz *Corroder *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper Others *Darkseid *Frieza *Super Skrull *Noob Saibot *The Assassin Mentioned These characters are mentioned or alluded throughout the game. Some of them may appear in the future versions of the game but some may not. *Blake (Heavy Rain) *Byakuya (Bleach) *Kenpachi (Bleach) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z)